


The Potentials

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Multi, WIP's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that are destined to become fully fledged fics. Rating may change and new pairings/characters will be added as new drabbles are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Widdershins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new series of drabbles! I will still continue to update Agglomeration, but these drabbles are the stories I am interested in expanding into longer fics. This is basically me exploring different plots and possibilities that I might want to delve more into at a future time. There will be multiple plot lines and pairings from canon compliance to full on AU's. Drop me a line and let me know which ones you are most interested in reading. Thanks for visiting! ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue.
> 
> Pairings for this drabble: Heero/Relena, Trowa/Quatre, possible Duo/Wufei, and maybe a few others.

The first time it happened, Heero didn’t think anything was unusual. A few occurrences seemed strange, such as Quatre saying something Heero was absolutely positive he’d already said, or the fact that Duo dropped one of those gooey iced danishes down the back of Wufei’s shirt for what seemed like the fourth time. There was the exact same look that Trowa had given him when they crossed paths in the hallway and the eerily familiar lecture Director Une had given them that morning.

At the end of the work day, he climbed into his car and drove the same route home that he always did. He soon realized it was the night he was never going to go home again. That had been his last thought before the headlights rushed towards him with a speed that he knew was much faster than it seemed, and collided with the side of his car, snapping his neck in two. That, and, _I’m so sorry, Relena…_

When he woke up the following morning, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that he was alive when he shouldn’t have been, though he couldn’t remember why. The déjà vu he experienced throughout the day began to raise red flags in his mind. Increasingly confused and alarmed, he turned to Quatre whose insight always seemed to put things into perspective. His blond friend was oddly unruffled by the bizarre tale Heero wove for him and shrugged as he stirred his coffee with a plastic straw.

“Widdershins.”

Heero narrowed his eyes. “I’m sorry, what?”

Quatre smiled and sipped his coffee. “Widdershins. You did something wrong. Something that disrupted your fate. Nature is turning back the clock on you until you get it right.”

“Quatre. You can’t honestly expect me to believe that.”

Quatre’s eyes gleamed with a strange wisdom that never failed to send shivers down Heero’s spine. 

“It doesn’t matter what I believe, Heero, nor does it matter what you believe. Nature is doing what needs to be done until you fix whatever you’re doing wrong.”

He scoffed. “I don’t believe in fate.”

Quatre waved his hand. “Fate doesn’t care what you believe.”

Heero studied him closely, trying to figure out if he was being played with. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

Quatre stepped closer, so close Heero could feel the heat of his breath. “You need to fix what ever cosmic blunder you’ve gotten yourself into, or else you will continue reliving the same day over and over and over again.”

“But, how can I if I don’t know what I did wrong?”

Quatre shrugged and turned towards the door. “Then you’d better figure that out, shouldn’t you?” 


	2. Currently Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little parallel universe plot I'm playing around with. I have no idea which direction I'm going to take this, whether I'm going to make it more light-hearted, or dark and serious. I have no clue what the pairings will be either and I don't know if I'm going to write in first person POV, or third. 
> 
> Potential pairings (not a definite): Duo/Hilde, Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Relena, Wufei/Sally, Zechs/Noin, Treize/Une

Everyone knows parallel worlds are just a theory. It wasn’t really anything I put much stock in. After all, it wasn’t like we’d ever come in _contact_ with those worlds even if they did exist. Right?

I might be inclined to agree with you if I hadn’t seen my own pasty ass running around the great city of San Fran, dodging the cops and shooting off an Uzi. I actually had to do a self-check to make sure I was still standing in my flat on L2. Which I was. It didn’t much surprise me when Hilde keeled over in a dead faint. It was when Howard did the same thing that I knew something strange was going on. 

After reviving Howard, which required me waving a freshly opened bottle of Boone’s Farm under his nose, I realized this was something I had to get to the bottom of. It never occurred to me that this other “me” would know where I lived. It probably should have, but I was too busy staring at the TV screen with my mouth hanging open to use common sense.

When the knock sounded at the door, I answered it the same way everyone on L2 does; I cracked it open and shoved the muzzle of my semiautomatic through the tiny gap. “ _Who the fuck is it?_ ” 

I tell you, man, it’s a mind fuck when you hear your own voice drift through the other side.

“Don’t shoot, man. I come in peace.”

“Like hell,” I said. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I was just jumping worlds and decided to stop by and visit my badass self.”

Intrigued, I cracked the door open a little more. “Jumping worlds, you say?”

The “me” on the other side, and goddamn if he wasn’t the spittin’ image of me, grinned, though the shadows cast over his… _my_ …face from the dim, yellowish light of the hallway, gave him an almost demonic look. I’d heard once, from Sister Helen, that demons sometimes took on human form. I just didn’t know they duplicated already existing human forms. Pretty sure I never read anything like that in the boring ass catechism classes I had to sit through.

“Ah,” the Duo on the other side of the door laughed and tapped his temple. “You think I’m a demon.”

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious and decidedly spooked. “How do you know what I’m thinkin’?”

He gave me the same look Hilde always accuses me of giving her. “Now, I _know_ I’m not that stupid.”

“Hey!”

“Because I’m _you,_ you idiot!”

I leaned against the door frame, oddly offended by myself. Was I always such an asshole? “Okay, okay. No need to bust out the insults. That still doesn’t tell me what you’re doing on our world, or what you want.” Was I really having this conversation?

He, me…I? Waved his hand. “Oh, that’s easy. I’m here to replace you. We’re all here to replace you.”

I stopped short, a red flag waving frantically in the back of my mind. Replace? “We?”

He grinned. “Yeah, all five of us. Me, Hee-chan, Tro, Quat, and Fei.” He shrugged as if this wasn’t alarming news. “The world we came from…well, let’s just say the resistance didn’t win.”

Despite the disturbing information he’d just disclosed to me, I couldn’t help but respond to that. “No shit? _Really?_ ”

“Yeah. OZ took over everything. Everyone. It’s total dystopia, man, I’m tellin’ ya.”

“So why here?”

He shrugged again. “Why not? Just as good a place as any and at least here, you guys won. Or, _we_ won, I should say.”

“But why replace us? Can’t we just, I don’t know…coexist?”

His eyes gleamed and it was terrifyingly familiar. That mouth that curled up at the corners was as intimate to me as the back of my own hand. “Naw, man. Can’t do that. It’s against every universal law. One you per planet, per universe. Them’s the rules.”

“So, then what? What are you planning on doing?”

He held up a small device. Rather, it looked more like one of Hilde’s compact mirrors. “Well, you and your friends can either jump through this portal and live out your days on _our_ world, or we can kill you. Either way, we’re taking your place on this world.”


	3. A Pirate's Trade (tentative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second most feared pirate, Captain Duo Maxwell, faces off with the most feared pirate, Captain Trowa Barton, to get his precious ship back after Barton took it as penance for stealing his catamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous Pirate AU because why not? xD This is a Snippet Saturday drabble that is based off of one of my three paragraph drabbles (Booty) which is posted in my collection, Thirty One Days and is likely to be expanded. 
> 
> Some OCCness will apply.
> 
> Duo/Heero, Trowa/Quatre

When Captain Maxwell stepped into the pub, he was met with a room full of rowdy pirates partaking in steins of ale, legs of pheasant, and an abundance of whores, male and female, in various shades of undress. He glanced to his left as a scuffle broke out, in the midst of a dishonest game, and watched as revolvers were yanked from the waistbands of their breeches. He rubbed his ear at the crack of gunfire and stepped further inside, his nose wrinkling at the smell of sulfur. He propped his fists on his hips and glanced around for the distinctive form of the pirate who had taken possession of his beloved _Shinigami_.

He wasn’t hard to find. Maxwell’s status as a feared, bloodthirsty pirate was second only to one. The most feared pirate in the region sat in a dark corner of the pub, his men armed and flanking him on either side. The rest of the pub’s occupants kept a wide space between themselves and Barton, terrified of invoking his wrath. 

Maxwell approached, cautiously, his empty hands raised in front of him. He stood before Barton who sat with his typical infuriating calmness, while his men patted him down. Barton’s First Mate stood like a statue at his right shoulder. He was nearly as deadly as Barton himself. Maxwell’s eyes were drawn to Chang’s sword, slung from a sheath attached to his hip. He never moved, never blinked, but the inky blackness of his eyes glittered in the torchlight with a keenness as sharp as his blade. Maxwell knew, as a personal witness, that that weapon could be unsheathed and slicing through a man’s neck before the poor sap even realized what was happening. Chang’s hand was loosely curled around the hilt, his other hand remained behind his back. Any wrong move on Maxwell’s part would no doubt result in the lightning quick removal of his head in the blink of an eye.

But he was here for Barton, and his ship. The tall pirate lounged in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other. The jeweled fingers of his hand lightly traced the rim of his stein. His silence was unnerving and Maxwell fidgeted uncharacteristically before the placid gaze. “Where is she?”

A brown brow arched over a sea green eye and then Barton shrugged a broad shoulder, lifting his stein to his lips. “Drink?” Before Maxwell could even decline, Barton was ticking a finger towards a passing wench. Maxwell clenched his fists.

“Where is me ship?”

“Your ship is fine. Where is my boy?”

“He’s here. With me men.”

“You will not have your ship until I have my boy and know he is safe and unharmed.” Maxwell hesitated, heart freezing like ice when the green eyes darkened. “He _is_ unharmed, is he not?”

“Erm…aye - yes. He is whole.”

Barton’s brows lowered dangerously. “What has become of him?”

Maxwell really didn’t want to get into the nuts and bolts of informing Barton that his catamite had been used as sport for his men. He valued his life far too much. If the little blond whore decided to spill the beans later on, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He schooled his features in a way reminiscent of that when he gambled, praying Barton would buy the bluff. “Nothing. He is well. How is me ship?”

Barton’s soft voice was smooth and deceptive, but laced with the threat of bloodshed. “I am not in the habit of repeating myself. Consider yourself lucky this time. Stealing your ship was a small price for stealing my boy. The next time you cross me, I will not be inclined to be so generous.”

Maxwell lifted his chin, defiant, but not _too_ defiant. “Fine. I will refrain from touching anything that belongs to you.”

Barton drained his stein and set it down onto the table with deceitful gentleness. Maxwell knew better. He’d seen those hands snap necks like toothpicks. “See to it that your men do as well.”

“Of course.”

“We will meet tonight at the docks. Sundown. Do _not_ be late. I will return your ship provided my boy’s condition is to my satisfaction.”

“Right.” He turned away, his face flaming in humiliation and rage. He made it two steps away from the table before -

“Maxwell.”

He tried not to glare as he looked over his shoulder. There was an amused twinkle in Barton’s eyes that pissed him off. “I think you forgot something.” 

He blushed harder as one of Barton’s men stepped forward, Maxwell’s pearl handled pistol in his palm. He swiped it with more force than was necessary and turned to leave.

“Maxwell.”

He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from snapping as the soft voice called to him again. He had no idea how Barton managed to sound so loud and authoritative even over the din of a pub brimming with loud, inebriated pirates. “What?”

The twinkle and all traces of amusement were gone, replaced with icy promise. “The _only_ reason you are not dead is because you’re a damn good pirate. You’ve always come through on our business deals before. Consider this your only warning. I’d hate to lose good competition, but I will not show mercy should you decide to cross me again.” Barton leaned forward, his palms resting on his knees and his eyes vowing endless painful deaths. “If I see my boy is harmed, I will sink your ship right in front of your eyes and then I will kill you.”

Maxwell gulped and nodded. “As you wish.” He left then, stomping through the door and slamming it behind him. He sucked in the cool Irish air, trying to calm his nerves and his temper. His men approached, their faces wrought with worry. 

“Captain. Are you  -”

He waved them off irritably. “I’m fine,” he snapped. He kicked a glass bottle that laid on the ground, watching in pleasure as it shattered on impact. “Damn that Barton. I _hate_ pirates!” 

It didn’t matter that he was one himself. He _hated_ pirates. Loathed them. They were nothing but a bunch of thieving, murdering criminals. He grumbled as he stormed back towards the ship he’d stolen after Barton had taken his. “Get the boy ready. We trade at dusk.”

“Aye, Sir.”

He was just damn relieved that he’d threatened his men with the plank if they so much as left a single scratch, or bruise on that blond catamite’s skin. It could just be the one thing that saved his ass and got him his _Shinigami_ back.

“I _knew_ I should have gone to law school like me mum told me to.”


End file.
